Masochist Romantic
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: Kiba wants to rescue a captured Naruto, but after being caught outside the Akatsuki hideout, he finds something better to do... Hard Yaoi, HidanKiba.


**Title:** Masochist Romantic  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** HidanKiba  
**Warning:** HARD YAOI  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned these boys, they wouldn't just be doing these things in fanfiction.  
**Summary:** Kiba wants to rescue a captured Naruto, but after being caught outside the Akatsuki hideout, he finds something better to do...

**Masochist Romantic**

Kiba ducked behind a particularly large bush as a bright light swung around the patch of open land ahead of him. He daren't risk it by peering over the top of the bush, but instead crawled almost _into_ the bush, pulling the leaves aside to gaze out at the hulking building ahead. The small light swung around again, its small beam penetrating the darkness only a little. Kiba knew from close observation that the patrolling light would circle this section of the building every minute, making sure that no intruder had managed to creep up from the deep forest around the area. Of course, the light could not be too bright or too large; otherwise it may betray the location of the building.

He watched the beam shut off and crawled backwards out of the bush. He'd already thought up a plan, and knew he only had a minute to put it into action. He couldn't believe it when he'd stumbled upon this place. It must have been pure chance that he'd gotten lost in this forest on a mission, and ended up outside this hideout. Keeping low, he bolted from the forest and pressed himself against the cold, stone outer wall. The chill from the wall seeped through his jacket, reminding him of its presence.

He shuffled along the wall, barely moving, shifting his feet with no noise, keeping to the comforting shadow of the wall. He'd studied the wall for a long time, picking out all the good spots, and all the bad ones. His keen nose had told him that no guards were on duty behind this particular wall – and why should they be? The only thing behind it, so far as Kiba could tell, was a junkyard. His nose had also picked up the stench of something metallic from beyond the wall, and it had grown stronger and stronger. Also, now that he was closer, he could taste metal on his tongue. He stopped shuffling once he found the spot he was looking for – a small hole in the wall beside his head had marked the place he was going to scale it.

He shrunk even further against the wall as the light blinked on and began its slow journey around the area. Kiba waited patiently, heart pounding in his chest, as the beam swept over the patch of ground in front of his feet. He might have imagined it, but he swore the light had hesitated for a second before moving on. As he waited, he thought over what exactly it was he was doing.

When he'd first been told that Naruto was missing, and suspected to be in the hands of the Akatsuki, he hadn't known what to feel. But then, walking around Konoha and finding that the quiet unnerved him, he'd decided that as soon as he could, he'd ask the Hokage if he could gather a team and set out to look for him. But before that chance arrived, his team had been sent on a mission and he'd been forced to abandon his rescue plan for a week or two.

Upon journeying back to Konoha, he'd overheard someone mention two cloak-bearing ninja in the forest. He'd asked questions instantly, and was told that the cloaks did indeed bear cloud markings. He and his team had been travelling through the forest when Akamaru had smelt dangerous chakra. Instantly, he'd taken off with his dog to follow the chakra, ignoring Hinata's protests. When Akamaru lost the trail, they'd turned to go back, but discovered that they'd become hopelessly lost, and Akamaru couldn't find the scent of his team mates.

That's when Kiba had caught scent of the unusual chakra that had led him to this place. He'd seen two Akatsuki members enter the building, and realized that it must be their hideout. He'd told Akamaru to stay hidden, but ready, and he'd moved closer.

Now, as the light began its second sweep of the grounds, Kiba was about to enter the hideout of the most feared organization ever. He watched carefully as the light blinked out. He acted without hesitation, leaping up and jumping the wall as easily as a child would jump over a fallen tree. He landed quietly amidst pieces of scrap metal and pipes, eyes and nose alert, kunai in hand. Nothing stirred. He glanced around carefully, and his nose found the source of the metallic stench. He grimaced as he spotted the human body lying sprawled in the middle of a cleared patch of ground, a long pike through the chest. Did the Akatsuki just dump their dead victims anywhere?

He straightened up, aware of the uneasy silence about the place, and carefully made his way over to the corpse. It was a young man, with platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes. The pike was buried deep within his chest, and blood surrounded his pale body. Kiba frowned as he noticed the Akatsuki cloak that covered the body. Did they kill their own members? Kiba stopped in his tracks. Had the lavender eyes moved? No, they couldn't have! This man was clearly dead – the wound in his chest made that quite clear.

Then it happened again, and this time Kiba didn't deny it happened. The pale purple eyes slid casually to face him, and a silver brow twitched into an expression of cold interest. Kiba's blood ran cold. What was this? He quickly rationalized that it was some sort of genjutsu, and that he was not witnessing a corpse reanimating itself. So where was his enemy?

"Alright! You got me with your genjutsu! Come out and fight me properly!" He called out, a low growl in his voice. The purple eyes rolled and a sigh escaped from pale, parted lips.

"Shut the fuck up, will ya? I'm _trying_ to pray to Lord Jashin-sama." The blonde-haired man muttered impatiently. Kiba's jaw dropped. This man was… alive! "Tch. You bastard." Kiba took a step back, kunai clenched tightly. He eyed the pike in the man's chest and wondered what the hell was going on. After a long silence, in which Kiba was slowly taking in his surroundings and searching for any possible enemy, the man on the ground lifted one arm and his hand gripped the end of the pike. With gritted teeth, he tugged the pike free and sat up, rolling his shoulders and neck to ease the tension that had settled there. "Now, I'll fucking kill you." The calmness in his voice unnerved Kiba. With one movement, the man was on his feet and a scythe was at Kiba's throat. "Once you tell me why you're here." Kiba stepped back slightly, but he didn't make any move to fight or run away. Something told him that a man who could survive such a fatal wound to the chest would not be easily defeated, nor easily avoided.

"I… I…" He stammered, trying to work out a story that didn't involve Naruto. If the Akatsuki knew that he'd come here for the blonde ninja, then they might think that Konoha knew the whereabouts of the hideout and move Naruto, or worse.

"What's the fucking matter? Cat got your tongue?" The man jeered. "Speak up, or I'll cut your fucking throat out."

"I'm here to join the Akatsuki!" It came out before he realized how stupid it sounded. Surely you couldn't just join an organization like this? The man smirked, and then laughed harshly.

"Either you're telling the truth, and your village doesn't know you've betrayed it," the scythe tapped against Kiba's headband, "or you're a lying son of a bitch and you made up some fucking story to cover your tracks." He smirked again. "Which is it?" Kiba said nothing, afraid his voice would give himself away. The scythe was suddenly lowered and Kiba found himself face-to-face with this strange man. "Hm. You're not so bad looking. And since you're so obviously a trespasser, I may have to punish you for it… yeah… fucking punish you bad." Heat flew to Kiba's face, and he was grateful for the dimness that the night brought with it, along with the already red markings on his cheeks. However, this man seemed to notice the blush, and he laughed. "How'd you like that, hmm? Want me to punish you? Want me to teach you a fucking lesson?" Closer up, Kiba could see the gleam in those lavender eyes; could see the fine strands of his swept-back blonde hair; could see how attractive this man really was. Heat then collected further down, and he shifted uneasily.

The man noticed his uneasiness, and the smirk grew into a wicked grin. He placed one hand down on the front of Kiba's black pants, and applied pressure. Kiba forced down a groan, and tried to keep his hips from jerking forwards and pushing himself further into that hand.

"Just as I thought." His other hand caught hold of the collar on Kiba's jacket. "You can call me Hidan." And with a swift tug, those pale lips were crushed against Kiba's in a bruising kiss. In a second teeth were nipping at Kiba's lower lip. Clearly this Hidan was into pain for pleasure. The kiss ended as abruptly as it started, and Kiba voiced a complaint in the form of a low growl. Hidan, satisfied that his prey was hungry for more, tugged the headband down from Kiba's forehead and let it hang loose around the boy's neck, freeing the strands of hair that flopped carelessly down over his eyes. "Ohh yeah… I'm going to fucking enjoy this…" He moved his hand to the back of Kiba's neck and trailed his fingertips over the skin there. "Let's take this somewhere more private."

Kiba nodded slightly, but it was enough for Hidan. If he was honest, he'd have probably done it anyway even if it was consented or not. This little bastard interrupted his ritual, after all. Perhaps Lord Jashin-sama was rewarding him with this willing young man. Deciding to have his fun, Hidan found some rope nearby and quickly bound Kiba's hands behind his back.

"Come, uh…" Hidan swore when he realized he didn't know the kid's name.

"K-Kiba." He stammered. Hidan smirked.

"Well then, Kiba… come now, no time to waste, is there?" Hidan used Kiba's kunai to slice through the rope, and then cut off another piece of it. He tied one end to the headband around Kiba's neck, and tugged on the other end in his hand, pulling Kiba towards him like a dog on a leash.

He thanked Jashin-sama that the hideout was reasonably quiet, since most of its members were busy elsewhere, or relaxing after a hard mission capturing the tailed beasts. He led Kiba, by the rope, to his personal bedroom, located opposite Itachi's. No one understood why he'd been put opposite Itachi, for the two of them would most likely end up ripping each other apart (which would be unfortunate for Itachi, who lacked immortality, and unfortunate for Kakazu, who would have to put Hidan back together).

Shoving Kiba roughly into his room, he stalked in after him and he kicked the door closed with a loud slam. He noticed with a smirk that Kiba was already pitching a tent somewhat, and this stirred his own body. He tugged on the rope and brought Kiba towards him, their chests pressed together as he pulled his face forward for yet another bruising kiss. It was Kiba who initiated the use of teeth this time, biting hard on Hidan's lower lip, his pronounced fangs piercing the skin easily. Blood oozed around the pointed canines, and Kiba released Hidan's lip and pulled back. Hidan's tongue flicked out and tasted the blood. For a moment nothing happened, and Kiba thought he'd gone too far, but then Hidan closed his eyes and a hand trailed over his chest, finding the wound there and collecting the drying blood on his fingers, before disappearing beneath the Akatsuki cloak, smearing the blood over his pale skin.

Kiba watched with fascination as Hidan's face contorted with pleasure, and he realized just where Hidan's hand had disappeared to. The thought of it aroused him so much he pondered about doing the same thing himself. Of course, his hands were tied, so it would be interesting to attempt it without using any ninja techniques…

"Fuck yes…" Hidan murmured. Suddenly, Kiba had a better idea. He turned so that his back – and his tied hands – were facing Hidan, and he backed into the man, his hands cupping Hidan's through the cloak. The smell of blood was so strong. But to Kiba's surprise, it sent a shiver of delight through his body. Perhaps the animal inside him was stirring. Hidan moaned in a low voice as Kiba pressed down on Hidan's hand, and the blonde man leant forward, biting the side of Kiba's neck sharply. Kiba growled low and long, bucking his hips backwards into Hidan. The added friction caused another moan to escape the blonde-haired rogue, and he decided enough was enough.

Leaving his hardened member throbbing in his pants, Hidan removed his hand and turned Kiba around, pushing him towards the bed. The backs of Kiba's knees hit hard wood, and he fell on his back onto a soft bed. Hidan stood over him, a predatory look in his eye as he stripped off his cloak. Kiba's eyes trailed over the blood on his chest, and the beast within went wild. The cloak was thrown aside and forgotten. Then Hidan removed his boots and pants, revealing that for some reason, underwear had been forgotten that day. Kiba's erection grew stiffer and throbbed painfully at the sight of Hidan's naked body. As he watched, Hidan lifted a pendant from his neck and appeared to kiss it and as it fell away, Kiba saw traces of the blood smearing it – blood from Hidan's lip.

"Now it's time for the fucking punishment." Hidan murmured. And then he was straddling Kiba, tearing at his black jacket and ripping it off his body. The fishnet shirt was in shreds by the time Hidan was finished with it. When Hidan's hands found Kiba's pants, he smirked. "Time to let the beast loose." He went back to a standing position at the end of the bed and with one swift tug, Kiba's pants were on the floor, a large tear forming up one inside seam, taking his boots with him. "Tch, more fucking obstacles." Hidan growled when he saw Kiba's boxers. Now, using his teeth, Hidan made sure to rip the offending article completely off, tossing the shredded remains to the floor. "About fucking time."

"Shit!" Kiba cried out when Hidan's mouth found itself a better use. Hidan didn't hesitate to take in the entire length straight away. He swirled his tongue over every inch, groaning to send vibrations along the shaft. Kiba's whole body was wracked with pleasure, and he shifted his legs to drape them around Hidan's shoulders. It wasn't like him to just sleep with anyone, but since he turned fifteen he just couldn't control his hormones. And besides, there was something about this blonde-haired, purple-eyed man that just made him feel so… good. He voiced his complaint when Hidan let his cock fall from his mouth. Hidan chuckled.

"Easy, my bitch." He purred. He turned his head and nipped at the inside of Kiba's thighs, sending bolts of shivering pleasure throughout him. "Do you like pain?" Kiba moaned loudly when Hidan bit down hard on the inside of his left thigh.

"Y-yes, yes!" Kiba panted. Hidan smirked. He'd definitely been rewarded.

"Then let's hurt each other." He murmured. Before Kiba could register what was happening, Hidan was above him, violet eyes staring hungrily at him. And then his legs were hoisted up and Hidan was pushing himself into him. The pain was sharp and fiery, but Kiba didn't care. He wrapped his legs around Hidan's body and forced him to go in faster, growling loudly. Hidan moaned loudly, and grabbed a fistful of Kiba's hair, tugging his head up to kiss him. Kiba ripped at the rope that bound his hands together, and it fell away, useless.

The kiss grew brutal as Hidan found himself buried fully within Kiba. Blood trickled down his chin and he briefly wondered if it was his or Kiba's. He decided he didn't care. Sharpened nails raked down his back as Kiba allowed chakra to seep into his fingertips, extending his nails into claws. Hidan released Kiba's mouth and reared back, before thrusting hard into him, causing them both to scream out.

"H-harder." Kiba panted. The beast caged inside of him was roaring to be let out, and he was stood beside its cage, fumbling with the keys to the door. Hidan shuddered with delight at the sound of that one word, and made a mental note to pray extra hard next time. He thrust harder and deeper, clutching at the writhing body beneath him. But it wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough. Clearly, the brunette thought the same thing. The legs had loosened from around him, and the claws had retreated from his back.

"Fuck this." Hidan growled. Within seconds, he had flipped them over so that he was lying on his back, Kiba astride him. Without waiting for Kiba to react, he reached beside the bed and drew out a long pike, similar to the one he'd had protruding from his chest earlier. "Much better." Kiba knew what was coming next. Hidan passed him the pike. "Do it. I want you to hurt me."

Kiba grasped the cool metal pike in his hands and positioned it on Hidan's chest, close to the other wound. At Hidan's nod, he pushed down hard, the tip of the pike breaking through the skin and plunging into Hidan's chest. Blood gushed upward like a crimson fountain, covering Kiba in its glory. Hidan shuddered in delight again.

"Yes! Oh Jashin, yes!" His hands trailed to the pike and collected the fresh, warm blood, smearing it over himself. "Ride me, Kiba. Ride me hard." Kiba didn't need to be told again. Hands still gripping the pike, he used his toughened leg muscles to lift himself up, and he slammed himself down onto Hidan as hard as he could. Both men cried out in ecstasy. "Oh my Jashin… hurt me Kiba!"

"Fuck… okay…" Kiba growled, twisting the pike hard. More blood spurted out and Hidan screamed, head thrown back and eyes closed tight. Kiba reached one hand down and raked his claws along an un-marred part of Hidan's chest, still riding him as hard as he could. He dug his claws in deep, and left long red scratches behind them. Blood seeped out of the scratches and spilled over the pale skin. The sight and scent of it drove Kiba crazy.

"Hurt me!" Hidan yelled. "For the love of Jashin, HURT ME!" Hidan was screaming now, one hand in his hair, almost tearing it out. Kiba leant down and bit hard into his neck, drawing blood in an instant. "Make me bleed! Make me fucking BLEED!" That was exactly what Kiba was planning to do. His teeth and claws raked over every inch of skin, tearing and biting until he reached the open wound in the middle of Hidan's chest. Three fingers reached into the hole and clawed their way out.

Kiba yanked the pike out of Hidan's chest, and the blonde opened one eye to see what he was doing. With one hand, Hidan grabbed Kiba's neglected cock and pulled hard, squeezing slightly at the same time. Kiba cried out, throwing his head back in a howl of both pleasure and pain.

"Fucking hurt me… hurt me… hurt me! Make me fucking bleed!" Hidan screamed, and Kiba growled, lifting the pike and plunging it into Hidan's chest. Hidan thrust upwards sharply, just as Kiba was slamming down onto him. Both of them screamed sharply, and Kiba wrenched the pike free, slamming it down into Hidan again.

"I'll fucking hurt you." Kiba gasped. "Just… hurt me too!" Hidan didn't hesitate. He found the kunai he'd thrown onto the bedside table earlier and clenched his fist around it, bringing it towards Kiba's body. He had to remind himself not to go too deep, because unlike him, this young brunette wasn't immortal. Still, the kunai sliced into Kiba's skin enough to draw blood in an instant, and Kiba howled his pleasure at the feeling.

"Bleed for me, Kiba. Bleed on me." Kiba complied easily. His hands grasped the pike and twisted again, just as Hidan's hips came up to meet him. The hand around his cock tugged hard again, and he felt a tightening in his lower regions. He knew it wouldn't be long before something else spilled over Hidan's chest. Hidan sensed a familiar chakra signal just beyond his door, and faintly heard the door open a crack, but he didn't care who was taking a peek. They could look all they want. The only thing he cared about was the brunette currently riding him.

"Harder, deeper…" He gasped to Hidan, who shivered slightly. He traced the kunai over Kiba's chest, leaving a trail of blood behind it, and thrust upwards twice as hard. With a harsh cry, Kiba let go and shot his load over Hidan's chest. His muscles clenched tightly around Hidan, forcing the blonde to go over with him. Kiba gave one last twist on the pike before yanking it from Hidan's chest, and tossing it aside. Hidan guided Kiba off him and shifted over so that Kiba could lie down beside him. Hidan glanced around the room, at the blood that seemed to cover everything and sighed.

"Kakazu is going to kill me." Kiba had no idea who Kakazu was, but he laughed quietly. He'd figured out that Hidan couldn't be killed, and the irony of the statement was amusing. "Hey, Kiba?"

"Mm?" He let his gaze meet Hidan's. The blonde was smirking.

"Wanna go again?" Slowly, Kiba grinned.

**Two Hours Later**

Kiba climbed off the bed slowly and winced. He ached all over. Hidan had finally knocked himself into exhaustion, and was sprawled on the bed, dead asleep. Kiba let his gaze linger on the slim, pale, blood-covered body and smirked. He certainly hadn't expected this when he first came to the hideout. Still, he thought it would be a good idea to look around in case he found Naruto.

He picked up what was left of his clothes and sighed in frustration. There was no way he could wear these now. His eyes fell upon Hidan's discarded cloak and smirked. Surely the blonde wouldn't mind? After all, it wasn't like he was leaving anytime soon… He picked it up and slipped it on, surprised at how nice it felt on his bare skin. He did it up how he'd seen Hidan do it up, and smiled. It was a good fit.

He caught sight of himself in a mirror on the wall and groaned. He looked a state. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and parts of it were matted with blood. The crimson liquid was coated over his chest and splattered over his face, and he stank of it. Still, he couldn't say he hated the smell. Several long cuts were visible on his chest, and he smirked. Hidan sure knew what he was doing.

Standing there, he heard strange noises coming from across the hall and frowned. He hadn't heard anyone go past the door in the last two hours – then again, Hidan had been wearing him out throughout that time – and he wondered who it was. Hidan hadn't mentioned whose room it was across the hall, and Kiba wanted to investigate. The noises stopped abruptly, and he heard a voice that sounded similar.

He rushed to the door as quietly as he could – so as not to disturb Hidan – and opened it. At exactly that time, the door across the hall opened, and a familiar face stepped out, looking as bedraggled as he did.

"… Oh my god."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Okay, I know this pairing is unlikely and I don't think Kiba has ever met Hidan in the manga, but let's just pretend for the sake of some good Yaoi :P This is a part of a new series of stories (both oneshot and series) known as the Akatsuki Canines, that is being written by both me and BelieveIt. Basically, it's Kiba and Naruto in the Akatsuki, and all the stuff they go through. This, and BelieveIt's companion piece_ **A Risk Worth Taking**_, are the first two. Go check hers out! Note: It also has the complete ending of this story included at the end of hers. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
